Lazar Pedun
Lazar Pedun is the son of Lopsho Pedun from the Udmurt fairy tale The Greedy Rich Man. Info Name: Lazar Pedun Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Greedy Rich Man Alignment: Royal Roommate: Plutarkh Uzyrov Secret Heart's Desire: To help my friend Plutarkh come to his senses. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at offering advice and wisdom. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too young for a girlfriend at the moment. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Even though love giving advice, sometimes even I have trouble taking my advice. I know, I'm a bit of a hypocrite. Favorite Subject: Science & Sorcery. I'm very good with science. Least Favorite Subject: Witchness Management. Giving advice to evil sorcerers is kind of scary. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Plutarkh. Character Appearance Lazar is of average height, with long red hair and blue eyes. He wears a light blue jacket over a black shirt and blue capris. Around his neck is a salmon-colored scarf. He is usually seen with glasses. Personality Lazar loves giving advice. When he isn't in class, he gives advice to other students. However, he doesn't always practice what he preaches and is frequently outed as a hypocrite. Khariton wants to overcome this and be a true giver of advice. Biography Dzechbur! I'm Lazar Pedun, the son of Lopsho Pedun. My father is famous in Udmurtia for his wisdom. One day, a greedy rich man sought his advice by asking him how to make the day longer. Lopsho Pedun told the man to put on seventy-seven warm garments, to get a bag full of provisions and a pitchfork, and to climb atop a tree. The man paid him 100 rubles and did all he had told. When the man fell out of the tree and realized he couldn't make the day longer, he gave away seventy-five of his coats, as well as his provisions. Lopsho Pedun smiled since he knew the rich man had learned his lesson. I live quite comfortably in my parents' home. I am an only child. Right now I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in my first year. I was excited to learn that the rich man's son Plutarkh was going to be my roommate. The two of us are best friends - we're totally inseparable. What do I like to do for a living? I love to give advice. I love helping people out by giving advice to solve all their problems. I've inherited my wisdom from my father, who taught me all I need to know about life. However, I don't always follow the advice I give. I know...that makes me a hypocrite. But I'm working on overcoming it and sticking to the stuff I preach. I'm very much into science. I love conducting all sorts of experiments in my classes, and reading up on scientific texts. I especially love the science fair, since I never fail to enter a project in it. I'm definitely a Royal since I want to become a great wise man. I would love to help Plutarkh see why it's important to be kind to others and not to be greedy - and not to try to make the day longer. Sometimes Plutarkh complains that the days are too short and feels like he needs to do more in them. I always try telling him to just appreciate the flow of time as it is. Trivia *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Edward Bosco. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II